The Angel and Demon
by Abyssil
Summary: It's forbidden for an angel and a demon to touch. Especially if since a demon's blood burns angels. It's forbidden for an angel and a demon to speak. Especially if one is royalty and the other is not. It's forbidden for an angel and a demon to love. Especially if they are both of the same gender.


The Angel and Demon

They marched him out in chains, his arms wrapped in tight leather straps behind his back. His ankles chained with short cuffs, making him walk like a geisha. Leather was cupped over his chin and wrapped around the back of his head, making him unable to speak. People surrounded him and his escort on the ground below as they walked to the center of the stage, in the middle of the court yard. When they reached it, his guards pushed him down into a kneeling position. They capped his horns, a long chain dangled from them down along his back. They slid a long, heavy piece of iron into a slot behind him. It forced him to keep his head up. To keep him in place.

He was aching, tired and covered in blood. He closed his eyes as cool air kissed his face, letting out a heavy breath. Someone began speaking, but he couldn't make them out. He was too drained. He didn't care. He knew he was going to die soon, so what did it matter.

But one word stood out above the rest.

His eyes snapped open.  
One name.  
He grit his teeth.  
His name.  
His blood boiled and his vision snapped to the east.

There he was. Dressed in white. His red hair a stark contrast against his tan skin. He looked like a god. A god of fire, of war. Of love. His love. He shifted, leaning forward, but he didn't get far. His restraints kept him immobile.

He wore loose chains around his wrists that were in front of him. His white and gold wings were also bound against his back. A guard had a hold of his arm and was leading him to stand across from him. Mere inches. He could smell him. He smelt of the sun and earth. Of air and flowers. He inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh, almost forgetting where he was.

He was knelt down in front of him. He could see his face, could almost begin counting the light freckles along his cheeks. He knew that he could not see him, knew that he was blind. His irises were a pale white, almost as if a fog had traveled across his eyes. But knew that he could tell it was him. Could smell him, sense him. He tried to say his name, but it was muffled behind his gag.

A foot came out of nowhere and caught him in the cheek. Blood spurted in his mouth and he groaned, squinting. Another blow to the stomach and he tried to hunch over, but he couldn't move. All he could do was remain still as someone began to beat him. His gaze flickered over to him and he saw his eyes widen. He called out to him, trying to get them to stop. But they ignored him, laughing instead at the futile attempts.

Blood filled his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow it. Blood didn't bother him, but his own wasn't that delightful. The man beating him left and there was more talking, but he couldn't listen. All he could do was stare across at him. Oh, how close he was, mere inches. If he could move, even lean forward, he would be able to kiss him. But he couldn't. They knew that.

How cruel they were, to put something you desired so desperately, mere inches in front of you.  
And never be able to touch it.

Tears began to pour from the boy's eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He raised his hands and moved to touch him, but they had bound him so that he was just a breath away. He struggled, a strangled cry came from his lips as he reached in vain to touch him. The man groaned.  
All of a sudden, he was hoisted to his feet, his arms forced above his head. His eyes widened again as they stripped him and he wriggled, trying to free his wings to cover himself. It was no use. His own eyes widened in horror as the angel, this man, smirked down at him. He glared dangerously up at him as he began to undress and moved to stand behind the boy. His eyes locked on the kneeling man's. He let out a strangle cry as the angel began to have his way with his love.

In front of him.  
In front of everyone.

He struggled against his bonds, trying to get to him. But it was no use.

It seemed to last forever when the angel finally finished. His love was horse from screaming, his wrists bloody from pulling at the restraints. Just as he thought they were done, two more came. He shut his eyes, his blood boiling as he started screaming again. He shook uncontrollably.

The angel came up behind him and knelt down. He grinned as he grabbed his jaw and moved his hand over his head, forcing his eyelids open. Forcing him to watch. His eyes watered and he strained. His body shook. Laughter sounded right next to his ear. More words. Words that he ignored. That he could not hear over his rage. All he could hear were his screams. Crying out his name, calling for him.

After hours it seemed, they finished. Night had fallen and everyone had left. They had kept them up there, facing each other. He, kneeling before his naked body that was strung up like meat. Blood, sweat and tears mixed in against his tan skin. He was unconscious and he was glad. Glad, that he could sleep through this. Glad, that he didn't have to see him strain to touch him. His heart was aching in his chest. He was still kneeling before him, uncomfortable. His body ached from being in this position. He could not even hang his head. Tears streamed down his face as he began to cry silently. Angrily. His blood boiled, but quickly diminished, as he had no energy left in his body. But he did not sleep. He kept his eyes on his face and never wavered.

The next morning, they came back. They lifted him from his position and moved him to press his body tightly against him. He struggled to remain on his feet as his legs threatened to buckle. But they had chained both of them together.

They had wrapped his arms around the boy's small torso. His chin rested against his shoulder and he nuzzled his neck. He whimpered again and bit his lip. He could smell him and his heart clenched in his chest again. The back of his shirt was suddenly ripped open and his eyes widened as the whip struck his back. It had knives on the end. He jumped against him awkwardly and the boy let out a screech at the sound. He clenched his teeth to refrain from making any noise. He refused to give them that pleasure. Another lash. He could feel his tears against his head. His skin felt like it was on fire.

An angry growl sounded behind him and the angel came into his sights. He removed his gag roughly before grabbing his jaw, digging his nails into his flesh.

"You will scream for me," he hissed.

He just smirked and spat his blood in his face. The angel's skin began to sizzle immediately. He flinched, wiping it off with the back of his sleeve. The angel snarled and slapped him across the face, his head hitting his boy's. He whimpered. He nuzzled him again before his head was yanked back suddenly. The angel was in his face, snarling.

"I enjoy this, demon. I enjoyed taking your boy in front of you. I enjoy beating you into literal senselessness. I will truly enjoy killing him, in front of you." He moved to stand in front of him, smirking. "And you will scream for me," he said as he lifted the whip and brought it down against the boy's wings. Just above his arms.

He shrieked and buckled against him. His body kept him steady as his eyes widened in horror. More rage filled his blood, pumped through his veins. Another lash. Another strangled cry. He began whispering frantically to the other, trying to sooth him as he sobbed once more. He glanced down at his back, seeing his feathers ripped and bloody. It soaked his feathers and stained them a deep red and gold. Another lash. More cries. His blood was boiling higher. He could feel his body jump and shake against him as the angel continued to whip him. Feel his hot blood slide over his fingers. He counted each one silently. Remembering. Thirty-five.

The angel dropped the whip and moved to stand just behind the boy. Caressing him. He grinned over at the demon as he began to shift before thrusting forward. His eyes widened once more as the angel took him again. He let out another screech, squirming violently. He let out a strangled cry as he gripped the boy tightly.

"Can you feel that, demon? I know he can. I can tell he loves having me inside of him." The angel smirked, letting out a long groan before leaning to the other side of his neck. Kissing his flesh. He continued to make harsh thrusts against him, pushing him into the man even more. He could feel his body shake. Could feel the rage course through him with each beat of his heart. Could hear him weakly say his name over and over.

A sudden pain exploded in his right calf and he howled as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Someone had taken a piece of iron and jammed it through his leg and into the other's. His blood seeping onto his skin and it began to sizzle and burn. He struggled to move his leg back, but they had bent it on both ends, so he couldn't remove it.

He was hurting him. Him. His blood. He nuzzled him again and began whispering apologies, not knowning what else to say. Not knowing what else to do. The angel finally finshed and left. Everyone left. They moved to sit, watching them. Just sitting there and watching. Why?

He nuzzled him again as he continued to shake and sob, whispering against his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Over and over again even as his voice cracked. Silence covered the crowd like a blanket. He gazed at them, their eyes were fearful, full of doubt. Good. They should be terrified. He nuzzled his neck again, kissing his skin lightly.

"Do it.." He said, so softly, that he almost missed it. His head snapped up.  
"Please.. I want you to be the one.. I don't. I don't want to give them that satisfaction."

He bit his lip, breaking it open and blood dripped down along his chin.  
"I love you," he said, nuzzling him back.

He glanced over at the angel who was smirking before licking the front of his fangs. "And I love you." He whispered back, kissing his skin before biting into his neck. The angel jumped to his feet, shouting, but he couldn't hear him. He inhaled as his blood touched his skin before exhaling heavily. His blood poured into him and he flinched against him as his blood began to mix into his veins. Poisoning him. Burning him. The boy began to smoke as someone grabbed the demon's hair, yanking him back. But it was done.

He grinned, blood dripping from his mouth as his eyes changed from onyx to amber. His pale skin tuned to ebony and wings sprouted from his back. They were a slick black with orange tips. Fire. His wings were on fire. Ash and embers lifted into the air as every one shrieked and started to flee. The angel was barking orders but no one moved. They were petrified. Good. He let out a bellow that was deafening. The chains around his arms melted as his body temperature began to rise. The metal bar in their legs grew white hot and he bent down, bending it straight before pulling it out. His wings expanded and flapped a few times before he jumped into the air and flying away. His arms wrapped tightly around his love.


End file.
